Differences of Call of Duty games on the Wii
The Wii is a console manufactured by Nintendo. In the Call of Duty community, it is noted for not having enough power to get all of the full features of the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and PC versions of the games. Errors and Omissions Many features are not included, some due to the lack of RAM. This section will list the majority of them: All *Killcams and final killcams are not in any games. *Private match customization is much more limited than compared to other systems . *No map packs or DLC is available whatsoever. *Unlike other systems, an "Ally code" is required when adding friends to Ally List. *Split screen Mode is not available. *No Host Migrations. Call of Duty 3 *No type of multiplayer is present, neither splitscreen nor online. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *No voice chat in the multiplayer. Eavesdrop is also not present because of this. *Removal of Ground War and lobby sizes are 10 instead of 12. *The Ragtime Warfare cheat is not included and is replaced with a unique Paintball cheat. Call of Duty: World at War *Zombies is completely missing. *The Ray Gun Easter Egg is unavailable in the level Little Resistance. *Only 8 maps are available in Multiplayer. *All maps that have tanks in them are not there. Because of this, the Reconnaissance perk is gone. *Signal Flares are not available, and Shades are omitted. *The "Black Cats" level is missing. *Death Cards are not in any of the campaign missions. *The game mode "Team Survival" appears exclusive for only the Wii. *Gore is not seen anywhere in the game, but blood is present. Call of Duty: Black Ops *The campaign missions "Crash Site" and "Redemption" are shortened. *Zombies is now present, but only Kino der Toten is featured. *The missions "U.S.D.D." and "Revelations" are played as cinematics, and give the player zero control over the camera. *The Flamethrower attachment is not available. *Extended Magazines increases the amount of reserve ammo for your weapon. *The Valkyrie Rockets, Chopper Gunner, and Gunship killstreaks are all missing. *Rapid Fire does not work on the MAC11, Uzi, PM63, MPL, Spectre, and Kiparis. *The fire rate on the G11 is fast as the M16. *The following customization options are not included: Clan Tag, Reticle, Face Paint, Background, Emblem Editor, and Playercards. *The Camera Spike equipment is not present. *Ghost Pro protects players from Attack Dogs. *In the mission "Vorkuta" the Slingshot is replaced by the Crossbow. *On the Wii version of "Vorkuta", Molotov Cocktails are not available. *Theater Mode is not supported. *The third intel on "Rebirth" is unobtainable unless the intel unlock code is used. *In the zombie map Kino der Toten the mystery box in the first room is slightly different than the other systems, being at the top of the left set of stairs rather than to the right of these stairs. *On the Wii version of Black Ops Multiplayer, the M1911 lacks the nickel-plated finish, instead retaining the parkerized finish used in the campaign. The same can be said for the Wii version of Black Ops Zombies. *The multiplayer map Havana is smaller on the Wii version. *No glass is found in any multiplayer maps, not counting car windows. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *There are no Special Ops missions, however, Survival Mode is present. *The killstreaks Recon Drone, Predator Missile, Reaper, Osprey Gunner, and AC-130 are not present. *On the Prologue, and the cutscene after the mission Blood Brothers, instead of a controllable sequence, the entire cutscene is simply a video. *The Gun Game and Infection game types aren't playable in the private match lobby. *No Gun Game, One in the Chamber, Team Juggernaut, or Drop Zone game modes (Though hackers have hacked into the game finding them in hidden files and playing them in private matches) *Winter and Marine Camouflage are available to the player after prestiging once. *The L86 LSW, MK46, and PKP Pecheneg for some strange reason do not have golden camouflage. *The Akimbo MP9's left gun has no sounds when fired. *Rapid Fire doesn't work on the PP90M1, PM-9, PKP Pecheneg, M60E4,and Type 95. *Breakable glass windows do appear, but only in the maps Carbon and Outpost and Dome. *The effect of seeing booby trapped Care Packages in red while using SitRep isn't available, but it will highlight the package with skulls. *Some weapons (such as the M4A1) have different reloading sounds. *In "Dust to Dust", after the helicopter crashes at the end, the player is not able to see Price's reflection against the broken glass. *Throughout the campaign, Master Sergeant Sandman does not wear his signature sunglasses. *Vladimir Makarov has shorter hair. *The French edition of Modern Warfare 3 for the Wii seems to have recycled the "Intel" text that appears during the loading of a multiplayer match. Intel is recycled from the two previous Modern Warfare games. *Leonid Pudovkin has the same outfit as randomly generated agents, not his green vest. *The EMP Grenade is more effective, as it can take out killstreaks like the AH-6 Overwatch, Pave Low, and even Escort Airdrop in a single hit. *The M.O.A.B. countdown sound's the Tactical Nuke sound from Modern Warfare 2. ***SPOILER ALERT*** When Soap dies, Price does not say "Get off me" to a nearby guard or "I'm sorry" to Soap. He just simply grunts as he shoves the guard away, and lays the pistol on the table with Soap. Nintendo vs. Activision The release of downloadable content was originally intended for release for the Wii version of Black Ops. However, the game utilized a new kind of technology for a Wii disc, which caused lots of Wiis to crash (this was later patched). Not wanting to take fault, Nintendo claimed it was Black Ops that broke the Wiis, and offered a free fix to anyone whose Wii broke while playing. However, Activision stated it was not'' Black Ops'', just faulty Wiis. Nintendo now wants Activision to pay back the money it would've cost to regularly fix the Wiis, but they still stand by their claim. Since they were not on good terms, the DLC has not been released. Additions *The Wii version allows the player to customize your hip-fire reticle, unlike the other systems. *The player can also twist most weapons sideways via motion control. This can make for example, the Crossbow, look like a bow and arrow. *All Pack-a-Punched weapons are green and the Porter's X2 Ray Gun is black and orange. *The player can send text messages to your "allies" who are people that can be added as friends while online. *The AUG is on the wall on Kino der Toten. *The crosshairs do not center in the middle of the screen (unless if you are using the classic controller). Instead they move all over the screen and the camera turns direction when the crosshairs exit the "dead zone". The screen stays still when the crosshairs are within the dead zone. The size of the dead zone, camera speed, cursor speed and overall sensivity can be customized in the options menu. The reason for all of this is to get smoother aiming when using motion controls. *Various other actions are done using certain movements of the remote. For example, if you are using the Wii Zapper controls, approaching an enemy and pushing the Wii Zapper forward will cause you to knife them. Videos thumb|right|250px|Call of Duty 4 Wii vs PS3 - Graphic Comparisonthumb|left|250px|Call of Duty 3 Xbox 360 vs. PS3 vs Wii - Graphic Comparison thumb|right|250px|Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Wii vs Xbox 360 - Graphic Comparisonthumb|300px|left Category:Wii games